Ma rencontre avec les sorciers
by Morgane111
Summary: Et si JK Rowling n'avait pas tout inventé? Si les sorciers existaient dans un autre monde? Si une fan de fanfictions tombait par hasard dans ce monde? Au temps des maraudeurs...Ma rencontre avec les sorciers ou comment j'ai rencontrer les maraudeurs...
1. Le petit livre rouge

**  
Chapitre I : Le petit livre rouge**

Luna Handrix était pour la énième fois, allongée dans son lit, en train de lire le troisième livre d'Harry Potter. Les suivants étaient en vente depuis longtemps et elle les avait déjà. Mais le troisième restait son préféré. L'arrivé dans l'histoire de Sirius et Lupin lui donnait un grand intérêt pour la fan des maraudeurs. Elle s'arrêta de lire un instant secouant ses longs cheveux bruns, il était tard. _« Déjà minuit ? Merde, je devrais dormir si je veux être en forme pour demain… »_ Puis, posant ses yeux bruns sur son livre _« Ah, un dernier chapitre, j'en ai seulement pour quelques minutes »_. C'est les yeux soulignés de grands cernes violets que la lectrice compulsive se réveilla le lendemain. Et oui, vous avez deviné, elle avait lu plus qu'un chapitre.

« Alors, passé une bonne nuit ?! » lui fit son plus jeune frère, moqueur.  
« Ah ! Tais-toi. Tu m'énerves ! »  
« Au moins moi j'ai pas l'air d'un zombie ! »  
La conversation s'arrêta là. En effet, Luna venait de renverser une grande partie de son verre de lait sur la table de la cuisine. Elle nettoya le tout pestant contre son frère et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour une douche froide. Très froide même, avec un peu de chance ça la réveillerait. Elle sortit de la salle de bains une demi-heure plus tard, grelottante de froid.

« P'pa ! Je vais à la biblio ! »  
« Ok, revient pour le souper sinon ta mère me tuera »  
Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et sortit par la porte de devant. Elle habitait une maison de taille moyenne tout en briques rouges. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était dans le rayon Fantastique de la bibliothèque cherchant de quoi la faire patienter en attendant le prochain Harry Potter. Les fictions lui suffisaient de moins en moins, elle avait lu presque toutes celles parlant des maraudeurs. Un petit livre relié de cuir rouge attira son attention. Sur la couverture on pouvait lire en lettres d'or « Le secret des Mondes Parallèles » et une plus petite phrase illisible à cause de l'usure. Le live avait quelque chose de spécial, une espèce d'aura qu'elle aurait surement qualifiée de magique si ça existait. Sans se poser plus de questions et le mis dans son sac et se dirigea vers un coin vide de la bibliothèque où elle pourrait lire en paix.

Tout ça était vraiment impressionnant, ce livre ouvrait la porte à tellement de possibilités ! Luna n'en revenait pas. D'après le vieil ouvrage il était possible de voyager dans d'autres mondes parallèles grâce au livre. Il était préciser que l'on ne pouvait rejoindre un monde qui si on savait à quoi s'attendre. Il y avait un « Voir page XXV à minuit », Luna éclata de rire, elle n'allait pas attendre Minuit pour voir de quoi il en retournait ! Elle s'empressa de se rendre à la page 25. Elle était collée à la page précédente et il était impossible de l'ouvrir sans endommager le livre. Une idée un peu folle traversa l'esprit de l'adolescente _« Et si à minuit je pouvais réellement l'ouvrir ? »_

Le soir même, à 11 :56 et 35 secondes elle était dans son lit et attendait patiemment 12 :00. À minuit pile, la jeune fille tourna les pages de son livre mais la page 25 était toujours collée. Pendant un instant Luna se sentit ridicule « Comment j'ai pu croire un instant que... » Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par son livre. Les pages se mirent à défilées jusqu'à la 25ième qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit de froissement. Ce que l'adolescente vit à ce moment là restera marqué dans son esprit à jamais. Dans un bruit sourd elle ferma les yeux et se sentit comme aspirée entre les pages du petit livre rouge. En quittant sa chambre aux murs recouverts de posters , cette nuit là, elle était loin de se douter qu'elle quittait aussi quelque chose de bien plus important : son monde.


	2. Une surprise pour les maraudeurs

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Bonjour à tous et merci à ceux qui ont lu.

Ça m'a fait très plaisir! Je tiens à remercier Melitta Fairy, je ne savais pas que je devais activer les reviews anonymes.

Voilà la suite.. Les maraudeurs entrent en scène dans celui-là!

Je posterai le 3ième chapitre Vendredi ou Samedi, ma beta-reader doit le lire d'abord.. ;)

**  
Chapitre 2 : Une surprise pour les Maraudeurs**

« Lâche-le tout de suite James Potter ! »  
« Mais….. Il vient de te traiter de tu-sais-quoi ! »  
« Ce... Ce n'est pas une raison ! Laisse-le ! »  
Le James Potter en question haussa les épaules et laissa tomber le Serpentard du nom de Severus Rogue qui était un instant plus tôt pendu par les chevilles. Passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs en batailles, il fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Lily Evans, la belle rousse qui venait de lui crier dessus. Une fois de plus elle venait de se chamailler avec James, un bel adolescent, meilleur ami de Sirius Black, qui avait sortit avec plus de la moitié des filles de sixième et septième années à Gryffondor.

Evans le regarda un instant, ses yeux verts chargés de haine et partit la tête haute vers la tour des Gryffondor. Sirius éclata de rire aux côtés de James « Ferme ta bouche ou tu vas avaler des mouches » fit-il, moqueur. James le regarda un instant ne semblant pas comprendre puis ferma la bouche quand les rires de Rémus Lupin et de Peter Pettigrow se joignirent à ceux de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. « C'est pas drôle » dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, le ton boudeur. Pour toute réponse ses amis éclatèrent d'un rire encore plus enthousiaste.

« Tu devrais laisser Severus tranquille » dit Lupin de son habituel ton calme.  
« Mais il l'a traité de tu-sais-quoi ! » Répliquèrent James et Sirius en cœur.  
« Je le sais bien, mais elle n'aime pas que tu te moques ouvertement de lui comme ça » enchaina Rémus. Personne ne prit la peine de répondre, l'année venait de commencer et James s'était déjà mis Lily à dos. Et dire qu'il voulait sortir avec elle, ce n'était pas super bien parti. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent côte à côte à la table des Gryffondors.

Tout à coup tous les regards se tournèrent vers un endroit précis de la pièce, en plein milieu de la grande salle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Peter. « On ne le sait pas plus que toi » lui répondit Sirius, un brin agacé. James se leva sur sa chaise sous les regards pleins de reproche de Rémus. « Y'a une fille au milieu de la grande salle » dit-il. « Mais il y en a tout les jours des filles dans la grande salle ! » répliqua Sirius, franchement agacé. Il se leva à son tour de sa chaise. En effet, une fille était là en plein milieu de la grande salle. Elle était habillée façon moldue et regardait tout le monde avec de grands yeux bruns étonnés. Une seconde après, elle était par terre, évanouie.

oOoOo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Luna était allongée dans un lit. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, le hic c'est qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle aux murs de pierres qui faisaient « vieux château » et qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe d'hôpital d'un blanc immaculé. Il lui fallu plus d'une minute pour repérer le vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée qui la fixait du haut de ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Je… Où suis-je ? » Demanda l'adolescente, pas très certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse.  
« Vous êtes dans l'infirmerie de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard » lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés le plus calmement du monde..  
« Oh.. » fut la chose qu'elle réussit à dire.  
« Vous savez comment vous êtes arrivée ici Miss.. ? »  
Luna réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom et s'empressa de réponse « Luna, Luna Handrix, je... C'est une longue histoire ».  
« J'ai tout mon temps, je suis le professeur Dumbledor » ajouta le vieil homme, comme si ça pouvait la rassurer. Et ça fonctionna parfaitement bien. _« Dumbledor ! Mais c'est super ! Lui il saura m'aider et m'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé ! »_

« Ensuite je me suis réveillée ici »  
Le directeur sembla réfléchir un court instant puis dit :  
« J'ignore s'il existe un tel ouvrage de notre côté, si c'est le cas je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Je tâcherai de trouver un moyen de vous ramener chez vous. En attendant vous suivrez les cours comme les autres, j'ai cru comprendre que vous en savez beaucoup sur la magie. Du moins, théoriquement. »  
« C'est exact mais je ne possède aucun pouvoir magique, la magie n'existe même pas dans mon monde ! »  
« Justement, la magie est inexploitée dans votre monde mais rien ne dit que vous n'avez aucun potentiel magique » Le vieil homme lui tendit sa baguette. La jeune fille la prit lentement et sentit un espèce de courant élec… pardon, magique se propager dans tout son corps.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Agitez-la ! » La pressa le directeur. Luna ne se fit pas prier et agita la baguette qui produit de petites étincelles de couleur.« Vous voyez bien que vous pouvez suivre les cours ! » lui dit Dumbledor avec un sourire. Il enchaina : « Ce soir, vous viendrez avec moi au chemin de traverse, je vous achèterai de quoi suivre vos cours et je vous donnerez un peu d'argent de poche.

Fidèle à sa parole il vint la sortir de l'infirmerie le soir même. On lui avait prêté une robe de travail classique sans écusson et on lui avait rendu ses espadrilles. L'adolescente jetait des regards émerveillés partout autour d'elle. Elle qui lisait tout ça dans des livres elle y avait maintenant accès en vrai. Elle se surprit même à espérer que jamais Dumbledor ne trouve un moyen de la ramener chez elle. Tout était tellement plus… magique ici ! Elle revint à l'école tard le soir chargée de nombreux sacs. Dumbledor lui offrit une chambre gardée par un portrait représentant une drôle de dame avec un chapeau à plumes. Le mot de passe était « Crème canari » ce qui fit la fit sourire.

La chambre était grande et comprenait une salle de bains. Les meubles étaient tous en bois durs et le lit à baldaquin deux places était mou et très confortable. Pendant son escapade au chemin de traverse elle s'était rendue compte que non seulement elle avait changé de monde mais elle avait aussi changé d'époque. Le professeur Dumbledor avait émis l'hypothèse que ce soit son attirance pour l'époque des Maraudeurs qui ait causé ce changement d'époque. Après tout, le livre ne précisait-t-il pas qu'il fallait « savoir à quoi s'attendre ». Cela sous-entendait peut-être qu'on choisissait l'endroit et l'époque par la pensée… Bref, elle était en 1977 et comptait bien en profiter ! Ce soir là, lorsqu'elle s'endormit dans la grande chambre où Dumbledor l'avait installée Luna avait un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
